The present invention relates to a frame locking device for eyeglasses. More particularly, the present invention relates to a frame locking device for eyeglasses, in which the frame is securely locked to the lens with two-way locking device.
In prior arts, the frame is fixed to the lens with many structures using rivets, pegs, screws, or glue. Sometimes, the final results were not satisfactory, which is recognized as a distorted frame, a dislodged frame, and skewed lens by the user.
Therefore, the needs for a frame locking device have been present for a long time considering the wide and wild usage of eyeglasses.